Cette putain de langue
by Vacarmes
Summary: Parce que Katsuki maudissait sa putain de langue.


_**Mot de l'auteur :**_ _Je viens remplir ce fandom, mes amis._

 ** _« Cette putain de langue. »_**

Bordel.

Il n'avait jamais voulu cela. Il voulait seulement lui parler, de base, pas le rouer de coup comme un crétin et lui hurler qu'il n'était qu'une petite merde, quand il ne le pensait même pas. Cela n'a jamais été son but, ni avant ni maintenant ni plus tard et pourtant … merde, ils se battaient comme deux imbéciles pour quelque chose de stupide. Et cet idiot de Deku répondait à ses coups, il en souriait même et semblait amuser de la situation, amuser des coups que Bokugou pouvait bien lui porter, comme si cela ne lui importait pas.

Et Katsuki maudissait son corps, maudissait son impulsivité, maudissait tout ce qu'il pouvait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que le corps de Deku, sur cette bouche qui lui souriait indirectement. Il désirait tellement lui manger, littéralement, la bouche, la ravager comme il ravagerait son corps et lui ferait comprendre qu'il était à lui mais aussi qu'il était le meilleur des deux toujours. Bokugou était tellement grisé, tellement excité par ce vulgaire combat entre deux bâtiments.

Mais putain, pourquoi ne fermait-il jamais sa bouche ? Pourquoi était-il obligé de passer son temps à l'insulter, le rabaisser et à être si odieux avec cet idiot vert ? Lui, tout ce qu'il désirait c'était de la plaquer contre un des murs qui les entourait et le ravager, enfin. Mais non, sa bouche était une petite idiote, incapable de se contenir et lui aussi d'ailleurs, il n'était pas fichu d'assumer et de réfléchir, c'était de sa faute si son corps agissait comme bon le lui semblait.

Katsuki était décidemment le plus stupide des deux et il se sentait si désolé pour Deku mais ne lui dirait jamais. Comme il ne remercierait jamais All Might d'être arrivé et de les avoir stopper. Pas seulement Deku et lui mais aussi sa connerie qui visiblement ne prenait jamais de pause.

Génial.

Quatre jour de suspension dont trois avec Deku, c'est ce qu'il venait d'obtenir, c'est ce qui résultait de la liberté que prenait son corps pour masquer ses émotions et ses désirs. Et bordel, comment était-il censé se comporter ? Comment était-il censé faire avec Deku dans les parages ? Et surtout, putain comment allait-il stopper sa putain de langue ? Parce qu'il serait utopique de penser un seul instant que sa bouche et son corps allait la boucler. L'unique solution était qu'il ignore Izuku il ne voyait que cela d'ailleurs.

Mais, comment ignorer Izuku, comment ignorer cet abruti alors que ce dernier se trémoussait dans la cuisine, inconscient du danger et de l'attention qu'il suscitait chez le blond ? Il ne pouvait tout bonnement et l'envie reprenait possession de son corps, l'enfer recommençait à nouveau. Sa bouche commence déjà à le démanger, merde il sait qu'il va l'insulter. Katsuki sait qu'il doit vite trouver une parade avant de nouveau l'insulter et dire toutes ces choses qu'il ne pense pas, jamais.

La seule qu'il parade qu'il trouve rapidement sait qu'elle va lui coûter cher et qu'Izuku va sûrement l'envoyer sur les roses mais il faut absolument qu'il taise cette bouche, une bonne fois pour toute. Alors Katsuki se jette littéralement sur Deku, il le retourne et le coince entre le plan de travail et lui. Il ne lui laisse que quelques infimes secondes pour se dérober et pour lui trouver encore – peut-être – une solution qui éviterait cela, mais rien.

Définitivement, Katsuki plaque ses lèvres sur celles d'Izuku. Kacchan embrasse Deku et il sait qu'il va probablement finir en enfers. Mais il s'en contre-fiche parce qu'il embrasse son idiot vert et que ce dernier y répond, il prend même la liberté de sourire. Son siège est même réservé – il en est sûr – quand ses mains touchent de toutes part Izuku, qu'il l'assoit sur le plan de travail et fait se rencontrer leurs bassins. Il tire un gémissement de la part du plus jeune et ce dit que putain cette bouche est peut-être moins stupide qu'il le pensait, parce qu'Izuku le touche aussi et il se sent enfin complet.


End file.
